


Always a Nolan and Emily

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Nemily, Post-Canon, community: mmom, past Jack Porter/Emily Thorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Post-canon. Alone and lonely, Nolan is indulging in some solo morning delight when the object of his fantasy shows up in person.





	Always a Nolan and Emily

Nolan let his hand slide down beneath the covers. He was both naked and horny. He'd strip the sheets before the housekeeper arrived in a couple of hours time to do laundry, so he was unconcerned about any mess.

A little solo morning delight was what he needed. He'd been on a few dates recently but he hadn't felt a kinship with any of the men, nor the woman, he'd been out with. He'd had his heart broken so often he was starting to think he'd never find love again.

Before Amanda had come back into his life as the elegant Emily Thorne it hadn't been so bad, but then he'd had friends and purpose and a few romances, some more ill-advised than others. Then Emily had become Amanda again and left with his other close friend Jack while Nolan had been dumped by Tony, and was left more lonely than ever.

At first he'd got satellite phone calls as the newly-weds visited islands and cities. Then it was emails, occasional postcards, but they'd tapered off and then stopped. It was hard not to feel hurt at being forgotten about.

He'd tried to throw himself into work - there was always new software to develop, new advances in encryption and cybersecurity - but it lacked excitement. He'd handed off most of the yacht club management to those better suited to it. He'd helped a couple of people get justice but somehow without Emily at his side it wasn't the same.

Emily. Amanda? No, it was Emily he'd come to adore. Not the scared child or the angry teenager who was David Clarke's daughter, someone he wanted to protect. Emily Thorne, the blonde badass who'd barely tolerated him at first before they'd become mutual best friends.

He hadn't even known until she left how much he truly missed her.

How much he loved her.

"There's always going to be a Nolan and Emily," she'd told him.

Nolan bit down on his lip. This was not a time for tears. He was supposed to be happy for her, for Jack. To be glad they were off living their lives.

He gave in, unable to resist the fantasy any longer. Emily, dressed in nothing but a red silk gown prowling across the room in her bare feet, untying the ribbon of the gown as she advanced on him.

Nolan smiled as he stroked at his cock. In his fantasy Emily shrugged off the gown so she was naked, her long hair loose about her shoulders. She climbed onto the bed.

"Emily," he murmured.

"Nolan." Emily kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm, her perfume a familiar floral. She sat astride him, ran her hands down his chest. Her nails were scarlet, sharp edges scraping his torso as she moved lower.

"Ems!" He was hard, in the fantasy and reality.

"So eager," Emily said with a smile. "I was hoping for a little more foreplay."

"Next time." Nolan had his eyes closed, caught up in the fantasy. "I promise..."

A clatter from downstairs made his eyes fly open. What the hell. He grabbed his own robe, tossed aside on the empty pillow to his left, slipping it on while he was half beneath the covers. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, dialled 9-1-1, picked up the baseball bat from under the bed.

"Nolan. It's me."

Nolan stared at her. For a moment he thought he was imagining this, that he was still fantasising..

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"False alarm," Nolan said. "Sorry."

He hung up, stared at Emily.

"I should have called," Emily said. Amanda, he had to remember that. God, she looked terrible. Pale, with dark circles under her eyes, little or no cosmetics applied with no effort to hide her exhaustion. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Nolan said. He'd been afraid of being murdered in the midst of ejaculation but now he had a different problem. Thinking about sports was not helping.

She shook her head. Her clothing was still elegant, tight blue pants that were also not helping with his arousal, a nautical blue and white striped top. Her hair though was in disarray.

"It's not okay," she said, voice taut with emotion. "Jack and I broke up."

"What? Ems..I mean...Amanda. God. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Emily," she said. "That was the problem. I thought once it was all over I could go back to being Amanda, the girl Jack loved. And for a few months it was perfect. But I'm not Amanda. I haven't been for a long time. I'm Emily Thorne, and I'm all the things she's done."

Nolan thought he understood. "I'm sorry about Jack," he said. "But for what it's worth, I love Emily Thorne."

Emily gave a small sob. She kicked off her heeled sandals and came over to the bed. "I missed you," she said, sitting heavily on the edge of the mattress.

"I missed you too."

She moved to hug him and he held her close, let her cry on his shoulder. He breathed in her familiar scent, torn between sadness at the break-up of her marriage and happiness at having her close again. He was also trying to keep her away from his lower torso, though eventually that no longer became a concern.

"Can I stay here for a while?" she asked, when she was all cried out.

Nolan nodded. "Of course," he said. " _Mi casa_ , etc."

She kissed his cheek, snuggled down next to him. "I haven't slept in days," she said. "Is it ok if I close my eyes for five minutes?"

"Whatever you need," Nolan said.

He took it as a compliment that Emily felt safe and comforted enough to finally drift off in his bed.

After a few minutes, careful not to wake her, he slid out of the bed and took a shower. He also took the opportunity to finish what he'd started earlier, and it was a quick clean-up afterwards, the warm water washing away sweat, ejaculate, and stress alike. A mug of coffee would follow and he'd be ready for almost anything.

 

It was nearly mid-day when Emily joined him in the kitchen, where he was working on his laptop. She'd showered too, hair neat but still damp, wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else that he could see.

"Do you have any luggage?" Nolan asked. "Not that I'm knocking your sense of fashion. That shirt looks better on you than on me."

She laughed, pouring coffee. "My go-bag is in the car outside. I have a change of clothes in there. Most of my things are in storage since I was living on the boat with Jack. I added a few pieces of jewellery and personal items to the bag when I left but honestly I was just eager to be gone. Some of the things he said...that I said..."

She trailed off, sipped her coffee.

"You could work through this," Nolan said, hating himself for saying it but knowing he'd hate himself more if he didn't at least try and encourage her to repair her marriage.

"No. It's done. And I'm okay. We gave it everything we had but once all the drama was over, once we were safe and had just each other for company, that was when we really got to know each other. Who we are now, who we are together. The things we want. Things I can't give."

If Jack had hurt Emily because she couldn't have children Nolan was never going to forgive him.

"Ems. If there's anything I can do, just ask."

Emily gave him a smile. "Well you can help me set up house."

"Done. Also I know people so we don't have to do all the heavy lifting," Nolan said.

"Great. I'm not in an immediate rush though, so long as you're okay having me here." She came to stand next to him, put one hand on his shoulder. "I need you to be honest, too."

"About?"

Emily squeezed his shoulder. "How you feel about me."

"You know how I feel."

"You said you love me. But do you mean that in a romantic way?"

Nolan stared at the screen in front of him. The wrong answer now could ruin everything. If she knew he'd been fantasising about her when she arrived it could all be over.

"Yes," he said at last. "You're all I've thought about since you stopped emailing me."

She shook her head. "Nolan. I'm sorry."

His heart broke. Emily wasn't finished however.

"I didn't mean to stop emailing. Things were so fraught with Jack that I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't have the energy to reach out - I suppose I was ashamed that after all we'd been through that I'd failed, that my marriage, everything I said I wanted, was a failure. It wasn't your fault I stopped calling you."

He nodded, a sliver of hope being presented to him.

"I love you too, Nolan," she said. "I realised that when I was coming back here, almost on autopilot. You were the one person I wanted to see, the one person I could bear to tell. I knew you wouldn't judge me. You'd just hold me and maybe it would be all right."

He swallowed. "You mean that?"

"Yes. I need some time," Emily said. "There are a lot of things to sort out. A divorce for one. I need some breathing space. But not much. I want us to try and be together, if that's what you want."

This was more than he'd ever dared dream of. "I want that. More than anything."

Emily kissed him, on the lips this time. It was too brief but it was a promise of more to come.

"I told you there'd always be a Nolan and Emily," she said. "We can make this work."

Nolan kissed her back. He believed her with all his heart.


End file.
